Innocent
by KimAve
Summary: Rachel tells a story about a secret between her, Puck and the practice room. One-shot.


**Innocent**

**I don't own anything.**

"Hey Puck, do you have a thing for Rachel?" Finn's voice resounded in the almost empty Glee practice room where its members were slowly grouping out singing the new song of the week.

"Rachel? She's—uhh what they say, too innocent."

Too innocent my ass. He knew exactly what I did in my spare time. He knew exactly how not innocent I was. Would an innocent girl like being taken against the not so sturdy steel barriers in the Ladies room, not even caring about the thought of getting caught? No, she wouldn't even dare have a thought close to that.

This is all that the student body thinks of Rachel Berry, miss perfect with a side of geek. Well wouldn't they like to know the real me.

I notice that Puck is left packing his bag and everyone else in the room is gone. This is when I take my chance to sneak back into the practice room and lock the door. But I'm supposed to be innocent right? So to all who saw me go in the room, well to them I'm just taking more time in learning my studies. But to me, I'm about to get what I want.

"Rachel what are you doing in here?" Puck stared at me in the way he always did, with his mask on and his fake angry persona aimed at me.

"Drop the fucking act Puck, you know what I want." I saw him bite his lip and stare at me suggestively. I swayed my hips as I walked over to him. For someone who at one point been innocent I learned fast from the experience this gorgeous jock gave me.

I never thought I would fall for him considering he wasn't my type. I guess I just didn't know that jock was exactly what I had been yearning for.

I pushed Puck back into one of the chairs and slowly walked towards the piano, slipping onto the top and crossing my legs. His eyes stared down my body, noting my every move, my every breath, every rise and fall of my chest and I smirked. I knew that no matter what, he would meet me in this room and please me however I wanted.

"The piano again?" These words made me laugh because I remembered the first time we had stayed behind and he was the one who was in control. I think after he took all that innocence away I was the one who wanted to be demanding and in charge.

"Have you gotten tired of me already?" I rolled over so that I was laying across the piano, my body stretched out and my hair tumbling over the edge.

"Noah?" I whispered his name that only I, apart from his mother, had the privilege to say in public.

Puck audibly groaned and I saw his whole body shiver. He was so easy to manipulate. He came off as this big stud, banging everything that came his way, and yet I was the one to have him wrapped around my finger. I made a 'come hither' motion with my index finger and Puck almost shot out of his chair.

"Remind me why we only do this once a week?" Puck laid his body over mine and I slapped him playfully in response to the question.

"Puck, one day is all I can handle. I need a break you know." I winked at him and it was all I needed to fill his eyes with lust. I had my hands on his biceps and I could tell he was trying very hard not to pounce.

I leaned up to his ear and made sure my lips would brush every so gently against the shell of it.

"Don't worry, I won't break." With my last words I languidly swept my tongue along the curve of his ear and drew back. In not even a second I had Puck's lips ravishing my mouth and swirling his tongue in my mouth. I whimpered as his teeth pulled on my bottom lip and gently sucked it into his mouth. His hands went under my shirt and smoothed onto my back pulling my chest towards his.

I pushed him away gently and already wished I didn't have to pull my lips away from his. He stared at me with swollen red lips and I immediately wanted to attach myself to him again. Instead I sat up and reached down sliding my hands down my sides grasping for the bottom of my shirt.

His eyes stared into mine as I yanked off my shirt and placed his hands on my waist. When looking at it I loved every part of him. His hands were so big in comparison to me and I loved how it made me feel protected.

His hands reached to the back of my bra and soon I felt a cold rush of air hit my chest. Soon enough my back hit the cold piano again and I looked up to see Puck taking his shirt off and climbing on top of me again. He leaned down slowly, so that every inch of his body covered mine and then attacked my lips again.

I felt as though he was a starving man and I was the only thing that could satisfy his cravings. His mouth took charge of the kiss and his hands were roaming wherever they wanted.

While fully absorbed into the kiss I opened my legs to wrap them around his thighs, gripping tightly and felt him begin slow thrusts.

"Oh Puck, you know exactly how to get me going." He laughed but it turned into a groan when I lifted my hips to grind back into his. I felt his hard erection almost piercing through my clothes with its heat.

Another thing I loved about Puck was that he managed to be aggressive without being painful. His hands were large but gentle and when they squeezed me it sent delicious chills up and down my spine.

I wanted to know that I could give him just as much pleasure and as we continued our tedious game of thrusting through our clothes and making out on this grand piano.

When I slept with Puck I felt so naughty but in the best way. I never intended to hide it from the rest of the group but what would they think. I know Finn would think that Puck only wanted me for sex, which was a lie. I wanted Puck for sex, until we both decided it wasn't what we wanted cause our feelings got in the way.

No one would understand that Puck and I had a thing and this thing was complicated. All that I wanted to know was that Puck wanted the same things I did, and he does.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as Pucks lips descended to my neck and started sucking, nibbling and biting. I knew I would have to use pounds of cover up but I didn't care. My moans were coming out in breaths now, my nails raking up and down his back leaving red lines and crescent moon indents.

I slowly slid my hands down Puck's chest and guided them to his belt, slowly opening to buckle and sliding out of the loops. Once his belt was free I took my feet and began to pull his jeans down leaving his boxers on.

I began to giggle when I noticed the silk boxers with red hearts patterned all over them. Puck gave me a serious look that made me quiet in a second.

"Hey, I wasn't the one expecting to get bombarded in the practice room today." He was teasing me because we happened to meet in this room every Wednesday. What a liar.

I pulled his face down to mine shoving my tongue in his mouth and sliding it along his teeth. I smirked into the kiss and felt Pucks arms bend to get closer to me. His mouth latched off of mine and slowly kissed down to my neck and then sliding his tongue down to the valley of my breasts. He looked up at me as I leaned up on my elbows.

His tongue jutted out to lick up to one nipples, circling it and then taking it into his mouth. I almost fell back onto the piano and arched my back but had some sort of self-control. My legs clenched around his and I started to grind my hips into his again, restarting the cycle. He kept his tongue swirling and wrapped his lips around my breast, cupping it with his hand. I slid my hands down his back to his backside, squeezing softly and causing him to groan, effectively making me release a gasp and choke on my breath.

Puck acted like a silly virgin around me when we were about to have sex. He would act like I was the whore taking his virginity until he let out the true beast in him and ravage me like I truly wanted to be.

It was like sleeping with two different guys, first the shy one and then the jealous type, the one who comes home and fights with you to have angry make up sex. Sometimes, especially these times, Puck was amazing.

I heard him grunt my name as he began to respond to the growing erection in his pants. I slid my hand down to his boxers and cupped my hand around his member grasping it firmly, yet gently. He tried to continue sucking on my breast but found himself furrowing his brow and letting out low breaths across my body. His head rested on my breasts as his hands splayed across the piano trying to clench onto something.

We had been building so much pleasure that sometimes I would see him like this, vulnerable and feeling weak. I held his head to me with one hand and had my other hand wrapping around his engorged cock which was currently slowly thrusting into my hand.

His boxers were getting in the way and I pushed them down with both hands and then getting them past his ankles with my toes. He reached up to kiss me, evening out our bodies and letting his cock rub against my most sensitive area.

With my hand on his cheek and his arm supporting my head, our mouths touched and mine opened in mewls and gasps while his were grunts as we connected from our hips repeatedly. Puck took his other hand and slid it down my waist and under my skirt lifting it up, exposing my heat. He made sure not to slip inside of me yet and instead slid in two fingers and watched as my mouth dropped open and I let out a silent scream. He continued slowly thrusting his fingers into my cavern and then lowered his lips to mine, allowing me to let my screams escape into his mouth while my arm and fingers snaked onto his scalp. I wished he would grow out his hair so that I could slither my fingers through his locks, but I didn't let that stop me from grasping his head.

When Puck removed his fingers, he slowly trailed them up my bare stomach, marking me with the evidence of how much I wanted this during practice and showing him how long I wanted him to take me.

When his trails got up to the valley of my breasts they came off and he jutted his tongue out, wrapping his recently coated fingers with it. I almost died seeing him right then. He was trying to get me back for being so controlling, and if he wanted to, two could play at that game.

I directed my hand straight for his groin again and grasped him firmly sliding my thumb around the head and slowly cupping his balls. I knew this was the one thing that made him crazy and I saw him shudder and then glare at me.

"You're such a tease." He mumbled under his breath, clearly angry that I used this against him.

"You are too! This whole practice you were driving me insane. You had me dripping in my seat." I was turning him on even more with every word that slipped from my mouth.

With a quick smile, Puck lowered his mouth and bit onto my nipple lightly, not so much inflicting me with pain but more pleasure. Things got serious when I noticed Pucks smile fade and lower his face to mine, taking my lips in a slow kiss. His lips absorbed mine and slid languidly against my mouth. I proceeded to bend my knees up and noticed Puck lift his hips to accommodate me underneath him.

I was already groaning into his mouth with the expectations of what was going to happen. He swiftly entered me and I cried into his mouth letting him know exactly how long I had been waiting. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling myself closer to him and making his thrusts shorter and faster.

Puck was moving at an unbelievably slow pace making me groan into his mouth and release little breaths. His mouth released my lips to bury his face into my shoulder and bite down, trying to keep his grunts down as he began to make swifter, faster motions. I grasped his back and used my other hand to grip the edge of the piano, keeping us from moving around.

The weirdest thing about this relationship going on between Puck and I was that we never got caught and even when the rooms were so open and he was clearly perceived as the boy who gets around, I wondered why no one had seen us in action yet.

Although I wondered how no one had caught us, I loved having the thrill of thinking that someone could catch us. Puck changed me into a woman. I remember when he approached me for the first time and I knew that this wasn't just going to be one thing. He made me feel like no one ever did, even before we had sex. It started off as these meetings with touching and kisses to release our frustration with school. As I mentioned before, we then fell, and I would say I fell pretty darn hard.

Puck was this rugged piece of work, tormenting me for most of my high school career, and then suddenly changing into this beautiful singing man. His voice excited me from the first moment I heard him sing a note. I never thought that I would be saying I liked being with Puck, and I loved the fact that he was my first. I don't ever tell him any of this though. Our relationship isn't like that. We are rude to each other and pretend not to care when we are hurt by each other's comments but I think we work that way. I care about Puck, I really do, but if the chance comes to make him jealous, I take it in a second. You see, when Puck gets jealous, he gets angry and an angry Puck likes to fuck.

Now I'm clenching my teeth together to try and keep myself from screaming out his name when I feel my insides clench and unclench. I know that I'm getting close to coming and I see that he is approaching that cliff with me. I wrap my hands around his head and kiss him, as we both swallow each other's screams.

I never knew what this moment would be the first time it happened. Right after sex, normally one leaves, but the arm around my waist made me know that Puck was a guy who wanted to hold me after we had sex. Currently I felt him fall to my side and slide me into his chest, my back against his chest. When I curled into his body, I felt his arm snake around me and grab my hand. His head buried into my neck and laid slow soft kisses, unconsciously scraping his stubble on my shoulder.

"Do I really come off as an innocent girl?" The statement had been bugging me since before I entered the room and started all this. Puck smiled into my neck and laughed a deep laugh, husky from our activities.

"Not when you're with me. I like knowing that to other your people you're innocent but to me, you're a little vixen." When Puck said these words I instantly blushed breaking my façade and tried to cover myself even if it would do nothing for the previous indecencies.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, it's just me and you." I went back into Puck's arms and for once didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to be open like this everyday but I knew that for us it would be impossible. I slowly got up and started to slip off of the piano, reaching for my shirt on the ground.

"Puck, what are we doing?" I slipped on my shirt and straightened my outfit before turning back to Puck and asking this question. He lifted himself from the piano and also began clothing his body, all the while giving me a confused look, while I could see the aggravation building.

"What are you talking about Rachel, we're having sex. It's a Thursday." Puck had a way of making everything sound disgusting and so wrong. He shrugged on his shirt and approached me trying to hold my arms until I pulled away.

"What is it now? You're fed up with me? Afraid we are going to get caught?" Puck's voice was getting thick with anger and I wished I hadn't of said anything.

"Puck, I just don't know where this is going. I mean like I know we both like each other but no one will get that. We haven't been telling anyone about us but I think it's about time that we either do something about it or just break this off." I let out my speech with a huff hoping that he wouldn't break it off with me because I didn't think I could hide my sadness as he could.

"Rach, don't even think this is still a pity fuck. If it was I wouldn't be willing to come and meet you because I wouldn't care about you, and I do." Puck never really liked to be sensitive but when he was it made me feel so much better about what we were.

The room went quiet and I noticed Puck slowly walking towards me. He gathered me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around him, clinging to him desperately. I felt my back pressed against the rough material of the wall and Puck grip my sides. His face fell to my chest and he let out a deep breath.

"I love you." It was short, but I had been waiting to hear it for a while now. My shirt muffled the words and I almost didn't understand him but I knew when he turned his head back up and looked at me. After searching his eyes, darting between each of them, I grabbed his face and pulled him into a lip lock, needing him to feel how I was feeling. I pulled away after plundering his mouth and put one hand on each of his cheeks.

"God, I love you." He smiled then and I felt him come alive, his happiness growing along with his arousal. I felt him begin to thrust again and let out a throaty giggle because we had just finished this. I knew that in about ten minutes I would be screaming his name again riding him up and down.

I was so right too. He had me against the wall for about five minutes, as we were so previously excited it really didn't take much. When we were finally done and all dressed, I realized that I was going to go home and tell my dads about Puck because I wanted everyone to know.

When Puck and I were leaving the building I felt his hand grab mine and smiled, not used to the idea of publicly displaying our affection.

"Do you think that people know what we do in there?" I wondered if anyone ever followed us and accidentally saw what we were doing.

"I think they will know now." This made me wonder what Puck meant.

"How will they know?" I asked.

"You left your underwear on the piano." He smirked at me and I dropped my jaw in shock. Freezing and trying to maintain my breathing I turned to him and almost slapped him for laughing. He was such an asshole.

But he was mine.


End file.
